masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Yep...looks like Shep will be a Martyr
Just read on IGN that ME3 will officially be the end of Shepard's story. I guess you could take that a couple of different ways. It almost seems too cliche to kill him off and maybe they are trying to head fake us. Either way I think that it's good that they are not grid locking themselves into a one dimensional story. There is so much that can be explored with Mass Effect. Focusing completely on one character like many other game series do gets stale after a while. Mass Effect has a relatively small following but I think the universe of the over all story has as much potential as star Wars. :More than likely, Shepard dying will be a possible outcome but no more than him surviving. It has been stated before that Mass Effect 3 will have different endings depending on the choices you've made throughout the series. In fact, it's possible for the Reapers to win. It all depends on your choices, that's what makes the series so unique. BTW, you should sign your posts.--DeadDATA 00:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...I assumed that it posted my name for me and that it was visible to everyone else. --Darkshark74 00:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :It possible for Shepard to die at the end of ME2, so I dont see why the option of Shepard dying won't be there in ME3. I think it all boils down to the choices made, and there are multiple possible endings like, :- Shepard failing to stop the Reapers and dying in the process. :- Shepard stops the Reapers, but dies in the process :- Shepard destroys the Reapers and survive --RS Kossery 08:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Man this sucks...these games are SOOO good three games arent enough. They better give us a thorough ending to explain how each character ended up at the end of ME3. I at least want a fourth one. Howabout this story for a fourth game - theres reaper remnants coming from dark space as a last ditch effort to kill all life. Maybe they could have it take place like 5 or 10 Years in the future and sheppards older but yet he has to assemble his old crew AGAIN. Miranda and Jacob retired , Thane passed away but you recruit his son,Garrus became a Bounty Hunter, Legions battery died,....--GethHaveFeelings2 03:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Honestly I think there is too much of a good thing. As much as I would love to keep playing Shepard, I think three games is perfect. That's not to say I don't want any other Mass Effect games but I'd like some without Shepard with new issues. The way Bioware has built the Mass Effect universe has set it up to be a franchise possibly as big and as extensive as Star Wars. They could even go back in time and tells us the story of the Protheans from there point of view. And, if there is an ending where Shepard can be a martyr, I will play so I can get the full effect of the games. --Iiams571 06:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : I also dont think it will be such a good idea to have too many versions of Mass Effect. I think 3 is perfect. One of the characteristics of a good series is finishing it off at the right time. I dont ever want to play with Shepard and feel that they have overdone it. But that being said, I think maybe Bioware can still use the Mass Effect universe to create a different story, with a different character. If you read the Mass Effect novels, they ahve great potential to be converted into a game. Mass Effect is, like Dragon Age, a flagship franchise of BioWare. Therefore it is my opinion that while Mass Effect 3 will be the end of Shepard's story, there is an entire galaxy of possibilities; they could get games from the First Contact War, they could get games from the Skyllian Blitz, the occupation of Shanxi, the Krogan Rebellions, the Rachni Wars, the Sieges of Torfan...the possibilities are literally endless because it is an original creation of BioWare--which means any background they want to add in they can. Mass Effect will be around for a long time, and with future games focusing on new protagonists, the possibilities are staggering. As long as there is intelligent life in the Milky Way, there will be something to threaten it. I don't see any of the current characters being a future protagonist unless it focused on a aspect of their past (Anderson's career perhaps?) because BioWare is all about letting their players customize their characters. I think 3 games for this story arc is perfect. It's a similar argument to the Star Wars movies--would a third trilogy be nice? sure. but is having only 2 trilogies perfect? yes. In summary, and to your original point: If they make Shep a martyr I'll be slightly dissapointed, but it would also depend on how it's done. for instance if Shepard just flies the Normandy into the last reaper blowing both of them up I'll be like "COME ON!" but if he sends his team away and gets blown up staying with a final nuke--I'd consider that suitably epic. strange, I know. --Burkenation 21:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree on the whole "it'll-depend-on-the-choices-you-make" thing, but I want to go to what a few people have been saying about Mass Effect being like Star Wars. Personally, I've always seen ME as more of a Star Trek (and I've seen Halo more as Star Wars, being more linear but still just as expansive and just as great), but it's all the same. Mass Effect has one of the most expansive universes I've ever seen in a story. There's so much that's been set up for future projects, and I think it's wide open to tell a bunch of different stories. There's definitely too much of a good thing, and going back to the first post, I think that the "this is the end of Shepard's story" thing isn't necessarily saying that this is the end of Shepard's life, but the end of Shepard's relevance. This will be the game that defines Commander Shepard. Shepard will either die or live, save the galaxy or fail to do so. But I feel like the "canon" ending will be Shepard surviving and succeeding to stop the Reapers, and Shepard will live out the rest of his/her life being hailed as a hero and the savior of the galaxy. And besides, I'd like to see Shepard raise a family. But I hope that this isn't the end of the series. I think BioWare is financially stable enough at this point to make Mass Effect into a huge franchise. And they already have SW:ToR under their belt, what's to stop them from making a Mass Effect MMORPG? I think there's a lot to expect from the franchise, and while I know I'm not going to be playing as Shepard for any more of it, I'm also pretty sure that doesn't include Shepard dying. Or at least it won't have to. And they already said, in a reeeally old Q&A session, that they're going to want to leave the game open for DLC after the game is done, similar to how they did in ME2. I'd provide a link if I could, but I just don't remember where I heard this. It's the same reason I doubt that they'd kill off any of the major squadmates. Mass Effect 2 felt really episodic with all of the DLCs that were being added, and the way ME2 was laid out felt really perfect, with being able to play after the ending. And I don't want to be in a CONSTANT RUSH to fight the Reapers and then just die. I want to be able to fly around the galaxy and finish things I hadn't gotten around to yet! And I want to do so with my squad! And I'm pretty sure that BioWare wouldn't make Shepard a martyr after the way they handled ME2. Granted, there will probably be an ending where Shepard dies, but that won't be the only ending. And at this point, this really feels like just a bunch of random jumbled thoughts, but I hope you guys get where I'm coming from! --HellfireDezzy 13:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Adding to that, i want to see how shepards life will turn out after the war. Will he raise a daughter with liara? Will he build a home for tali on her homeworld? Will he end up gay with Garrus? (scary thought) your after story possibilities are just as endless as the story! Btw, BeoW0lfe is my gt for galatic war. Shep+Tali forever. BeoW0lfe 11:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC)